Can You Feel A Little Love?
by prissygirl
Summary: CharmedAlias Crossover. The CIA finds the location of Rimbaldi, but it’s anything but what they expected when they meet the Charmed Ones. Alliances and other types of relationships form between the two groups. Please R&R.
1. The Importance of Cheese Nips

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or Alias, unfortunetly. My life is just sad.

**Summary: **Alias/Charmed Crossover. The CIA finds the location of Rimbaldi, but it's anything but what they expected when they meet the Charmed Ones. Alliances and other types of relationships form between the two groups.

**Note:** Sorry this chapter is so broken up, but there are a lot of elements and characters to consider. I'll try to do better as I continue

**_Ch. 1 "The Importance of Cheese Nips"_**

"Paige, it's your boyfriend!," Phoebe Halliwell yelled to her younger sister.

Paige Matthews raced downstairs and grabbed the phone. "He is not my boyfriend," she said. When Phoebe gave her a disbelieving look, Paige confessed, "Well, at least not yet." She brought the phone up to her face and gave what she hoped sounded like a casual hey.

"Hey yourself," the voice greeted back. "I was wondering if you still wanted to catch that movie Friday?"

"Well, that depends. Are you still planning on picking me up at seven?" Paige replied.

She got a hearty laugh as an answer. She was about to ask him which movie they were going to see when she heard a beep.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I just got paged, Paige." Realizing how silly that sounded the two erupted in laughter.

"Well as long as it doesn't happen on our date," Paige teased.

"It won't as long as you don't run off on one of those family emergencies," he retorted.

Paige was still laughing when she got off the phone. She had met Eric a week ago at one of her temp jobs. She had been getting discouraged after it began to seem that nobody needed help in her area of "expertise". Every job so far had seen her using her powers to help others . And after stopping a feud, freeing a ghost or two, vanquishing a wicked witch, giving a jerk boss what he deserved, and turning a very friendly dog back into his very cute human form, she had naturally assumed she would run up against some sort of supernatural problem in every job. But apparently magic wasn't the only thing that came of these jobs. She had been working as an assistant downtown at a gym when Eric had came up and told her that the vending machine was broken. He told her he had been trying to get a bag of cheese nips out when it ate his money and didn't dish out the goods. While Paige tried to fix the machine, she learned that Eric had been visiting his brother and instead of being lazy on his vacation, he was trying to shed a few pounds. After eight grueling minutes she finally got it to working again and after all that work she decided to get herself a bag too. The couple sat down and while they ate, Eric entertained her with the story of his personal struggle against the addiction of cheese nips. They argued over who was the better superhero, Batman or Superman. Eric thought Batman was better because unlike Superman, he had a partner to fight crime, and of course it takes a team to get things done. Paige argued that Superman had powers, so he didn't need help. Eric countered back that Batman changed his appearance so he wouldn't reveal his identity and before Paige could protest, Eric said that taking your glasses on and off was a pathetic excuse for a disguise. They were still at a stale mate when both their cell phones went off simultaneously. After hanging up Paige said, "Family" at the same time Eric said, "Work."

"Didn't you say you were on vacation?," Paige asked.

"Try telling my bosses that. I have a load of work up to here," he said, spreading his arms wide to show the amount.

Paige was about to go and tell her boss that she had to leave when Eric lightly grabbed her arm. "Uh, I know we're both busy tonight, but would you...if you're not busy this Friday....what I'm trying to say is...."

"Would you like to go to a movie?" Paige asked, finishing the question for him.

Eric smiled. "Only if you let me buy."

Paige grinned. "Like I could pay with what I get paid here."

Eric smiled back as Paige went to go plead Jimmy for another afternoon off. After getting the "go ahead, abandon me again" she picked up her stuff and headed out the doors. Jimmy was a nice guy, probably older than the sphinx, but nice anyway. When Paige got to her car she was surprised to see Eric standing in front of it. His excuse was simple, "I forgot to get your number."

"Thinking about something are we?"

Paige turned her head towards the stairs where Phoebe was standing with a Cheshire grin on her face. "Or should I say someone?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Paige asked.

"Long enough to get really hungry. I think I'll eat some cheese nips. After all, they are the food of love." With that remark Phoebe took off, running farther upstairs with Paige in hot pursuit. Phoebe thought she was winning when suddenly white lights appeared in front of her and Paige appeared.

"At this rate, I'll be married before you," Paige said. Then she turned around and skipped to her bedroom and was delighted to hear Phoebe stamp into her own room and slam the door.

* * *

Paige wasn't the only one happy. Eric was feeling pretty good too. After calling work and getting yet another project to work on while on hiatus, he called up his buddy to brag. 

"Hello," the voice answered grumpily.

"Hey Vaughn, guess who got a date?" Eric questioned.

"I don't know Weiss, maybe you?" Vaughn answered sarcastically.

"You know I hope we find Lauren soon, otherwise you're going to end up as mean as Jack," Weiss replied hotly. Then after a moment of thought. "There's no way he could find out I said that, right?"

The question released the tension and the two got to talking about sports, women, and how the two things don't work well together. They were interrupted for a moment when someone need to talk to Vaughn. When he got back on the line, he was back to his bad mood.

"Uh, I think you might have to make other plans for Friday," he said glumly. Before he could elaborate, Eric finished for him. "Let me guess. Something's come up and I have to be on the first flight back to L.A."

"Not just something," Vaughn answered. "Marshall's almost cracked the code. We'll have the location soon."

Eric sighed. Sometimes being a CIA agent sucked.

* * *

Marshall stood up in front of the group in the meeting room. Usually he would have been nervous that he would make a fool of himself by babbling on and on or that Jack or somebody would yell at him or as it usually turned out, both. But today he was too excited. It wasn't everyday he cracked an ancient code written by a physic super genius inventor named Milo Rimbaldi. He was so involved in his day dream, where after solving the Rimbaldi puzzle he became famous and the richest man in the world and most importantly he didn't babble, that he didn't hear his boss, Dixon, call his name. 

"Marshall!"

Marshall snapped back to reality. "Yeah...sorry about that......Hey, how does the name, Flinkman University strike you?" One look at everyone's faces told him their opinion. "Anyway, I suppose you all are wondering about the location of the ....um...thingy we're looking for. Does anybody actually know what....Well, after hours and hours of work and cups and cups of coffee, I found it. Of course, I thought it'd be a more remote location, I mean the man had stuff hidden in the sea, I was at least expecting the North Pole or something...." Seeing everyone was getting impatient, Marshall finally got to the point this time. "It's beneath a house in San Francisco."

"It's under a house?" Sydney Bristow, the world's best spy, asked.

"Yeah, you find it weird too? Because I was thinking it was just me... because it usually is just me...." babbled Marshall.

"How are we planning to go about this?" Jack Bristow asked.

"I'm open to suggestions," Dixon answered.

"Ring the doorbell," Weiss interjected. Looking around he saw that once again, no one appreciated his humor. Well at least Paige did. While he was on the subject, "When are we planning to go?" he asked. "You know the sooner we move the better. Before Friday would be great."

"I'm sure this is more important than your date," Jack snapped.

Weiss and Vaughn exchanged frightened looks. "Maybe he does listen to my phone conversations," Eric thought.

"Is this all the information we have?" Sydney asked.

"We have people on it right now," Dixon told them. "We'll know soon enough what we're up against."

* * *

"Life is like a box of cheese nips. You never know what you're gonna get," Eric Weiss said in an annoying and fairly bad southern accent. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vaughn asked.

"Don't tell me you've never seen one of the greatest movies of all time?" Weiss asked, feigning disbelief. Before Vaughn could answer, Weiss filled him in. "It's like my situation. I finally meet the girl of my dreams and than poof! I have to miss the first date with someone who could be the future Mrs. Eric Weiss, so I can hunt down the location of some antediluvian scientist, who smoked way too much weed."

"Nice. I didn't know that you knew what antediluvian meant," Vaughn teased.

"It means crazy doesn't it?" Weiss replied, playing along.

Their bantering was stopped when Sydney motioned for them to head into the meeting room. A picture of a large, Victorian house appeared for them all to see.

"This is our location. It is also the home of the Halliwells. Three sisters live there, along with a young man who has had some trouble with the law recently. One of the sisters also has a young son. We're not sure about the location of the father. We had figured that whoever lived there was oblivious to what was beneath them, but on further investigating the Halliwells have shown up in a lot of unsolved cases. Perhaps others were after the same thing as we are and the Halliwells had to cover things up to protect their secret." As Dixon continued, he passed out papers.

"Here's is the outline of the mission. It details the location and everything you'll need to know including a layout of the outside of the house and grounds. Sydney, Vaughn, and Jack will go in from the back. Weiss, Marshall, you'll be on standby. Then when the team has secured the perimeter, Marshall will come in and analyze whatever you find."

As Weiss reviewed the paper, he had a sense of déjà vu. He was sure he had heard that address before.

* * *

"We got it!" 

Julian Sark's head jerked up.

Lauren Reed walked triumphantly into the room, holding a piece of paper. "One of the devices I left at Agent Vaughn's house finally paid off," she said as she handed the paper to Sark.

"We have the location," Sark said in disbelief.

"Almost makes being married to that idiot worth it," Lauren said with an evil smile.

"When is the CIA moving?" Sark asked.

Lauren frowned. "I wasn't able to find that part out." After saying that though, she smiled. "But you know how slow the CIA is. It'll take them until next week to get their operation approved, while we'll be able to move by tomorrow. And that's why," she said tilting Sark's head up so he looked straight at her, "we always win."

* * *

"Has anyone seen my pink shirt with the rose on it?" Phoebe yelled. 

"Maybe it's still dirty from the last time you went on a date," Piper offered.

"No, I wore my black dress last time. I wore the baby blue sweater with the checkered skirt the date before that and the date before that was when I wore my pink shirt," Phoebe explained.

"So you mean yesterday, right?" Piper teased.

Phoebe threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I am trying to find my future husband and father of my child!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Trust me," Piper said, "it's not all that great."

"You're still feeling sick?" Phoebe asked, concerned. Piper hadn't been half this sick during her first pregnancy with Wyatt.

Just as Piper was nodding, Paige ran in. It seemed Phoebe wasn't the only one who was wondering what to wear for her date.

Paige held up a pair of faded dark blue jeans in one hand and a short, hot pink mini skirt in the other, while trying to hold more clothes underneath her arms. "Casual or trashy?" she asked.

"I'd hardly call that skirt trashy," Phoebe answered. "Here," she said, flinging a neon yellow skirt at Paige, that looked like it was built for a seven year old.

As Paige tried to catch the skirt, all her clothes fell on to the floor, giving the room the appearance that the closet had just thrown up.

While Paige considered the yellow washcloth, Piper picked up a red halter top. "Hey," she said, "this is mine."

Paige took the top back from her. "Well it's not like you can wear it anyway," she said, gesturing to Piper's ever-growing stomach. "You sure you don't have twins in there?" she said, as she started to pick up her (and her sister clothes that she was borrowing) off the floor.

Piper made a face at Paige, just as Chris orbed in. He had some weird weapon in his hand and was just opening his mouth to say something when Phoebe interrupted him. "Let me guess....there's a new demon we have to kill." Before Chris could answer, Paige elaborated. "And the weird thingy you're holding is going to help us find him or kill him or probably both."

The sisters broke into laughter as Chris tried to actually succeed in saying something. "Laugh all you want, but this is serious. For all we know this..."

"Could be the evil that turns Wyatt," the girls chorused.

Completely ignoring Chris, Paige held up two tops. "So, classy or sexy?"


	2. Charming Coincidences

**Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely connected to Alias or Charmed. I don't even have those little trading cards.**

**Ch. 2 "Something Rimbaldi This Way Comes"**

"So close yet, so far," Eric Weiss murmured.

"What?" Sydney asked on the other end of the line.

"Nothing," Weiss replied. He had to pull himself together. Sure he was in the same town where a beautiful, funny, perfect woman lived who he was suppose to have a date with later that very day, but was he going to let it interfere with his job? Probably. He looked out the van window trying to see past the houses. Maybe her house looked just like this. He suddenly remembered that he had her address in his billfold, along with her phone number. Well, he had to call her and tell her he couldn't make it anyway. He took out the paper and his jaw dropped open. It was like a pound of Cheese Nips had smacked him up the side of the face. Her house didn't look like the house they were about to break into, it was the house the were about to break into. No wonder the address had looked familiar. He had to do something. There was no way Paige knew she was sitting on top of a gold mind, or whatever it was.

"Syd! Vaughn! Don't do anything, just trust me," he said as he leaped out of the van and ran towards the house.

"What the hell are you doing Weiss? Are you trying to kill us?" Vaughn screamed.

"We don't have to go in through the basement," Weiss muttered, suddenly feeling quite stupid.

He heard Syd and Vaughn exchange confused words and something that sounded like Jack swearing at him.

He was about to explain his somewhat sorry excuse for a plan when he heard a crash inside and ran in without thinking.

He wasn't prepared for what he would see next. He had guessed that the team had gone in with out him, or that something had gone wrong, but he certainly hadn't figured that he would see Julian Sark and Lauren Reed trapped inside a circle of strange glowing crystals.

The last thing the Charmed Ones had expected was to have captured two humans and to have Paige's not yet boyfriend crash their party.

Chris had warned them about a demon who could turn you into an icicle in one little puff. They had a vanquish and a plan already. He had, however, not warned them about spies attacking the house, so it was obvious that they were confused.

"P-p-p-aige" Eric stuttered.

"Paige," Piper said in a much more confident, and angry voice, "what is going on?"

Before Paige got a chance to answer a question that she probably couldn't have answered anyway, Sydney and Co. burst into the rescue and were frozen before they even had a chance to blink.

Since Piper had frozen Weiss too, the sisters had a chance to yell. "CHRIS!"

He orbed in a moment later. "What's the…" he stopped short when he saw the problem.

"What the hell are you people?" asked Lauren, in a not quite convincing British accent.

The four looked toward the voice. Since Sark and Lauren were already trapped, Piper hadn't frozen them.

"They're human!" Piper yelled at Chris, then she turned and pointed at Weiss, who's jaw was still touching the floor.

Paige thought this would be a good time to quietly sneak out of the room, but didn't get much of a chance as everyone had turned to stare at her.

"Paige, I'm kind of curious. How did this guy," Piper said while pointing at Weiss, "know your name?"

"Now don't get mad Piper, I'm sure it's not good for the baby," Paige said as she took a step back. You didn't want to get someone with the power to blow things up mad.

"Paige," Piper warned.

"Maybe he's the guy I was going to go on a date with?" Paige said sheepishly.

Piper threw up her arms in exasperation and wondered why she and her sisters could never date anybody that was normal. Normal meaning not a demon trying to kill them, or a warlock trying to steal their powers, or somehow magically inclined.

**That's how it could have happened. But how about this?**

"How do I look?" Sydney said in a southern accent as she twirled around to show the boys her outfit.

"I bet Paige would look great in that skirt," Weiss murmured to himself.

"What?" Syd asked.

"Nothing," Weiss replied. He had to pull himself together. Sure he was in the same city where the girl of his dreams dwelled and who he was suppose to take to a mind numbing romantic comedy later that day, but was he going to let that fact get him down? Probably. He watched Syd and Vaughn get out of the van and into their car. The plan was that the car would "break down" in front of the Halliwell's House and they'd ask to use the telephone. Kinda cheesy, but cost efficient! Weiss pretty much day dreamed until the sound of a woman's voice brought him out of it. Whoever had opened the door sounded a hell of a lot like Paige. He turned around and glanced at the moniter and his jaw dropped open. The woman who was now showing Syd and Vaughn into her home didn't just sound like Paige, it was Paige. No wonder she had sounded like herself. Weiss had to do something. There was no way Paige knew her house was built on top of buried treasure, or whatever it was. But before he could think up a plan that didn't involve Jack killing him at the end for screwing up so bad, he heard a crash. He leapt up and ran into the house.

He wasn't prepared for what he would see next. He had guessed that the team had decided to use unnecessary force, or that Jack had decided to use unnecessary force, but he certainly hadn't expected to find something that scared him more than Jack.

"P-p-p-aige" Eric whimpered.

Phoebe threw the vanquishing potion and the sisters read the spell, trying to concentrate on the demonic threat and not the fact that there were three humans, one being Paige's technically not yet boyfriend, witnessing the event.

There was silence after the humungous explosion, not counting the sound of Sydney fainting, until Piper figured out how best to handle the situation at hand.

"Paige," she yelled, as she froze the room and all its occupants. "I'm kinda curious. Who the hell is this guy?" she said pointing to Eric, who's face was frozen in shock and also because she had actually frozen him.

"Don't get upset Piper. You know how your powers go all out of control when you're mad," Paige said as she cowered behind Phoebe.

"Paige…," Piper warned as she moved in for the kill.

"It's possible….," Paige stammered, " that he's the same guy I was…uh, maybe going to go with to the movies," she finished in a rush.

As Piper raised her hands in frustration and yelled for Chris to get his white lighter butt down here this instant, Paige whispered to Phoebe, "You're the middle sister…you know the mediator. I think now would be a great time to fulfill that sisterly obligation and mediate."

Phoebe shook her head and replied, "I'm still trying to figure out why almost every guy any of us dates is evil."

**But here's what really happened.**

"Your know I'm really beginning to think that my job interferes with what little social life I have," Weiss said.

"And you're just figuring this out?" Vaughn asked over the line.

Ignoring his friend's comment, Weiss looked longingly out of the van windows. Paige was somewhere in this city and he had a date with her. But was he going to be able to go? No, because some ancient freak had a grudge against him and wanted him to be miserable. Weiss knew he was being silly, but then when was he ever serious?

"What'd she say when you told her you couldn't make it?" Vaughn asked.

When Weiss gave him a blank look, Vaughn asked, "You did tell her you couldn't go to the movies, didn't you?"

"That would probably help wouldn't it?" Weiss joked.

Vaughn just shook his head and climbed out of the van to join the rest of the team. Weiss continued to stare at the buildings. Her house probably looked just like this.

"Welll, better get this over with," he said as he fished her phone number out of his billfold. As he started to dial her number he saw her home address on the bottom of the paper. It was like a pound of Cheese Nips had smacked him up the side of the face. Her house didn't just look like the house where the……whatever was, it was the house where the…..whatever was. He had to do something. There was no way Paige knew she was living on top of the….whatever.

"Do not go in the house, I repeat abort mission," he yelled to the team as he ran towards the house.

"Weiss what's going on?" Vaughn asked worriedly.

"I've told you all that he's been mentally unstable for years," Jack explained.

Not heeding their comments Weiss ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. He didn't have to wait very long before it opened and Paige stood before him.

"Eric," Paige said looking surprised. "Um, come in," she said, motioning him to come in.

Weiss walked in, suddenly realizing that he didn't have an answer for what undoubtedly was going to be said next. He was right.

"Aren't you a little bit earlier?" Paige asked confused.

"I, uh….well you see, the interesting part is…"

Weiss was saved from embarrassing himself further by a crash. Both of their faces went white. Weiss figured the team had disregarded his command and gone ahead. Paige guessed that it was once again time to save the world. They ran towards where the noise had come from. Paige's sisters met them at the basement door.

"Gee it came from the basement. Give you one guess what it is," Phoebe joked nervously. Then realizing that Weiss was there. "Uh, Paige who's this?"

"We don't have time for this," Piper said as she froze Weiss. Then she janked open the door and the Charmed Ones charged down the stairs.

Now, the sisters had seen many things in their life. They'd faced warlocks, demons, demonic sisters, demonic boyfriends/husbands and other assorted demonic thingys. But none of that had prepared them for what they saw down in the basement.

Sark and Lauren had seen many freaky things in their life. When they broke into the Halliwell's house to find the Rimbaldi device they had expected to be amazed. After all they were on a Rimbaldi egg hunt. But when they had blown a hole in the floor, a giant black shadow wasn't exactly on their grocery list.

Before Piper could blow or freeze or chant, the Rymier demon appeared. This distraction provided a chance for Lauren. She shot at them and hit Paige before the demon grabbed her and Sark and the three vanished.

All the while this was happening, the shadow was growing. Piper held up Paige, who had been hit in the arm, and they chanted the spell that vanquished the shadow. Once it had been put away for the umpteenth time, Piper yelled for Leo.

Now the team had begrudgingly listened to Weiss, but after they heard the crash and couldn't get ahold of Weiss, they decided to go in. They had just entered the house when they heard the gun shots. They ran into the kitchen and stopped short when they saw Weiss standing still.

"Weiss?" Vaughn asked.

"What in the world happe…" Sydney's question was interrupted by the sisters, Leo, and Chris coming up the stairs. The two groups just stared at each other before Piper remembered something. After freezing the group, she spun around to face Paige.

"I'm guessing I have some 'splaining to do?" Paige asked nervously.

"Yeah, Lucy. You do," Piper answered.

"Well," Paige began. "This here," she said as she gestured towards the inanimate object formerly known as Eric Weiss, "is my date for tonight." Then, gesturing at the group of fully armed and dangerous looking people, she continued. "These however, are complete strangers who I would not like to meet in a dark alley at night. Or during the day," she added.

"I don't know. This one's kinda cute," Phoebe said as she examined Vaughn.

"Phoebe!" Piper hissed. "Could you control your hormones for one moment!"

"They're calling me," Leo informed everyone and orbed off before Piper could yell at him.

Piper threw her hands up in exasperation. Being a witch bit.

It was at this moment that Marshall's voice came over a walkie talkie.

"Uh, guys? Hellllooo? Is this thing on? Helllooo?"

Piper, who had already developed a headache, blew up the noisemaker.

"Hey, you could have blown…whoever they are…up," Chris said.

"Well, atleast that would have simplified everything nicely," Piper replied cheekily.

* * *

In another world, Sark woke up. He took in his surroundings. It looked like some sort of cave. It certainly smelled like one.

"Get up," a voice commanded.

Sark looked up towards the voice and saw Lauren, along with a bearded man, and the…thing that had spoken.

"Get up I say," it said again, this time accompanying his demand with a kick.

This time Sark complied. He had no wish to get his suit dirty. As he got up, Lauren walked over to him.

"They want to help us find Rimbaldi," she said.

Sark just looked at her. "How does she make friends so fast?" he wondered.

* * *

Back at the manor, the sisters were putting crystals around the intruders.

"I'm sure Eric has nothing to do with this!" Paige exclaimed.

All she got in response was a grunt and a sarcastic "uh-huh, sure".

Once the crystals were in place, Piper unfroze everyone.

"It's time to find out."


End file.
